Corazón Artificial
by Kath332
Summary: El mundo de Tony se vino abajo con ese sencillo silencio, sabía que no volvería su vida, sabía que nada sería igual pero aún así lo había intentado... Esta es una historia BL (Boys Love). Será una historia Stony (StevexTony)


**Corazón Artificial**

 **Disclaimer:** _los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la franquicia de Marvel, yo solo los pido prestados._

 **Parejas:**

Stony

 **Advertencias:**

 _No hay lemon, muerte de un personaje, desamor. Este es un AU Stony._

 **Aclaraciones:**

Letra- Narración normal

 _Cursiva - recuerdos_

 **N/A:** _Dedicado a Andrea. Espero disfruten esta historia tanto como yo al escribirla, sinceramente pensaba dejarle otro tipo de final pero luego salió eso y así quedó, quiero decir que no me odien pero quería una historia triste y a su vez con un toque de esperanza, posiblemente luego haga una historia más larga que vaya ligada a esta. Sólo como una leve mención sería está. Esta historia ya fue publicada también en Wattpad._

-No podemos seguir financiando este proyecto, se han gastado millones de dólares y no has dado un buen resultado, lo siento pero estas por tu cuenta ahora. - Un hombre de piel blanca, cabello negro y rizado hablaba, usaba unos anteojos que por momentos ajustaba a su rostro, sus grandes manos fueron a parar a uno de los bolsillos de la pulcra bata de laboratorio que portaba en ese momento,en la cuál se leía el nombre _Bruce Banners_ , con un perfecto bordado en negro. Sus ojos enfocaron la imagen frente suyo, aquella imagen de su _Hermano de ciencia_ , un joven de cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate.

La tensión del momento podría ser cortada con unas tijeras (al menos para el joven de castañas hebras), sus labios se mantuvieron apretados en una fina línea que apenas y se podía apreciar; la palidez de los mismos podría hablar por sí sola al notarse como eran apretados con mayor fuerza. Se mantuvo callado durante ese largo tiempo, no necesitaba decir nada, sus bellos orbes chocolate hablaban por sí solos y miraban con rabia contenida a la persona que le había dicho aquello.

-Lo siento Anthony, pero ya gaste demasiado dinero en este proyecto, los inversionistas se dieron por vencidos con tu tercer fracaso seguido -Un largo suspiro salió de los labios de Bruce, antes de dejar una gruesa carpeta sobre el escritorio del de ojos chocolate y salir apresurado por la puerta de vidrio de aquella oficina.

Para Anthony no era fácil saber que todo el apoyo que hasta ahora tenía había sido revocado en cuestión de meses, pero sabía aún más que estaba perdido sin la ayuda de Bruce y supo que no tendría su preciada ayuda cuando esté huyó por la puerta. Estaba perdido, lo sabía, así como que apenas le quedaban unos cuantos recursos para financiar de nueva cuenta y por última vez ese preciado proyecto. Cómo dicen: La última es la vencida.

Anthony demostraría lo equivocados que estaban por negarle su ayuda. ¿Cómo lo haría? Fácil, trabajaría mucho los próximos meses para lograr hacer funcionar su proyecto, demostrándoles y hechandoles en cara lo estúpidos que habían sido al abandonarlo. No podía dejar ese proyecto, se lo había jurado a él, le había jurado que hallaría la forma de seguir juntos.

Anthony estaba estresado (si es que así se le puede llamar), tenía días sin probar bocado, su piel estaba demasiado pálida a su parecer y en algunas zonas tenía leves quemaduras e irritación por el contacto con algunos materiales. Sus bellos orbes chocolate ahora estaban opacos y debajo de estos se presentaban unas enormes ojeras que llevaban meses allí, si bien Anthony "dormía", sólo eran unas cuantas horas o sólo descansaba cuando caía inconsciente al frío suelo y despertaba horas más tarde con un terrible dolor. Su rostro estaba delgado, más bien, demacrado, su antes sedoso cabello estaba enmarañado y la antes bien recortada barba de candado que tenía, ahora estaba crecida y eso ocasionaba que su aspecto se viese andrajoso y más demacrado de lo que estaba.

Llevaba meses encerrado en su laboratorio, meses sin sentir el ventoso aire fresco en su rostro, meses sin ver la luz del sol y meses sin tener una vida normal, aunque para Tony nada de eso importaba, nada era importante como la finalización de el proyecto... Para Tony la falta de sueño, de alimento, mucho menos los fuertes dolores de los ácidos gástricos provocados por su muy avanzada gastritis, superaban el vacío y dolor que sentía su alma, cuerpo y corazón.

Lo había prometido, sólo faltaba un poco para lograr eso, sólo un poco más y por fin estarían juntos, como en aquellos días en los que los besos y caricias no se hacían esperar, aquellos días en los que pronunciaba su nombre entre gemidos cargados de placer justo antes de tocar el cielo y llegar a un espasmódico éxtasis que le hacía delirar. No se daría por vencido hasta tenerle de nueva cuenta a su lado, no se rendiría aún si estuviese a punto de sufrir una muerte prematura por culpa de sus malos cuidados.

...Sólo tenía que esperar un poco más...

Finalmente lo había logrado, por fin había terminado con eso, sus orbes se llenaron de lágrimas contenidas por esos dos años en que habían estado lejos, ahora finalmente lo había logrado, había logrado realizar un perfecta y exacta copia de quien fuese su amor.

Estaba frente suyo, con esos hermosos ojos zafiro y mirada confundida, era él... Steve...finalmente había regresado a sus brazos, por fin había salido de aquel sueño eterno que se hacía llamar muerte.

No lo pensó mucho, se lanzó a sus brazos con euforia, derramando las lágrimas que antes yacían en sus ojos, su Steve estaba finalmente a su lado. Y apenas se separó, beso sus labios, esperando ser correspondido ante tal acto, grande fue su decepción al notar como aquel androide (con la imagen perfecta de Steve), se quedaba quieto, sin separarlo ni corresponder.

¿Cómo era posible aquello? Tony estaba seguro de haber implantado perfectamente los recuerdos que tenía con Steve, todos y cada uno, desde su primera cita hasta todas aquellas veces que se había entregado a ese enérgico soldado rubio.

-¿Quién eres? -Joder, se había perdido en sus pensamientos que había olvidado a Steve, su mirada chocolate se conectó con la zafiro, observándole por segundos en los que se preguntaba de nueva cuenta ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso? Seguro estaba jugando con él, si, eso debía ser, su Steve no sería tan malo para olvidarlo, seguramente le estaba haciendo una broma como venganza por las veces en las que Anthony se burlaba de su persona.

-Steve, amor, no me gusta esta broma, para ya con esto o te juro que duermes en el sillón por los próximos meses- una sonrisa forzada se posó en sus resecos labios, esperando expectante por una carcajada de parte del mayor y luego aquellas tranquilizadoras palabras de Era broma Tony, pero esas palabras jamás salieron de sus labios, sólo otra mirada aún más confundía que la anterior. Fue entonces, que el mundo de Tony se vino abajo, sus esperanzas, sueños y deseos se habían ido en su mayoria con esa sola plática que apenas había durado 5 minutos. El castaño asocio su extraña actitud y reciente olvido a que apenas unas horas había despertado por completo de su eterna siesta y sus funcionamientos no estaban al 100%. Necesitaba mantener su esperanza un poco más, aún si debía mentirse a sí mismo para vivir en una realidad imaginaria. Un lugar en donde su Steve aún no despertaba del todo y sólo faltaban unos cuantos días para que lo hiciera.

Los meses habían pasado y la relación que llevaba con Steve era cada vez más lejana, Tony hacía todo tipo de cosa para que su marido regresará a ser el mismo, lo llevaba a lugares significativos para ambos pero por más que lo intentará, no había avance alguno, sus esperanzas se iban con cada día que el rubio pasaba sin recordarle. Su rostro estaba más demacrado, sus ojos estaban sin vida alguna, su cuerpo perdía más peso con el paso de los días y cada vez se hundía más en el alcohol, quería a su marido de regreso, su vida de regreso antes de aquel accidente. Su mente rememoraba cada vez más los recuerdos de ese fatídico día en el que su mundo cambio por completo, como si fuese una película, torturandole y llenándole de culpa (que no tenía), siempre siendo él, siempre causando daño a todos y esa vez a su persona.

 **Flashback**

 _Caminaba con su ánimo por los suelos, llovía y no tenía un lugar donde refugiarse, no quería regresar a su hogar aún si su marido estaba allí, no quería estar allí._

 _Su Steve...había peleado con Steve, Anthony pensó en darle una sorpresa la noche anterior, su aniversario era ese día y Tony le tenía una gran sorpresa a su marido, lo malo era que esa noche sus palabras fueron calladas por los sutiles labios de Steve, el cual apenas habían terminado de cenar se apresuró en manosear el trasero de su lindo esposo que se dedicaba a su labor de lavar los platos sucios, esa noche se entregaron de nueva cuenta, noche en la cuál Tony gimió y araño con fuerza la espalda de su sexy marido, su bien dotado soldado. Se entregaron toda la noche, aprovechando los últimos dos días que el mayor tenía para despedir a su castaño, ya que debía partir, fue al dia siguiente que el rubio se atrevió a decirle a su castaño. Steve lo había entendido que era su deber partir, pero aún no soportaba el hecho de que tenía que estar en primera fila en esa estúpida guerra para la que fue convocado siendo uno de los mejores soldados del país. Fue esa la razón de su pleito, el castaño grito, arrojo cosas y finalmente salió de su casa con una enorme rabia y tristeza en su interior, y ahora se encontraba allí._

 _Anthony despertó de sus pensamientos al notar que había llegado al parque en donde se habían conocido, estaba empapado pero por lo menos había dejado de llover, su rostro estaba frío y pálido, pero aún así se negaba a irse, sus ojos se cerraron por un instante, instante en el que sintió unos fuertes brazos que le rodearon, no debía ser adivino para saber de quién se trataba, sólo respiro y dejó salir de nuevo sus lágrimas, aquellas lágrimas que ya habían realizado su recorrido horas atrás._

 _-Amor perdóname, no te dije nada y me arrepiento -El rubio había hablado primero, con dolor en su rostro y un gran pesar en su corazón, necesitaba saber que su castaño lo perdonaba, sin embargo no fueron necesarias las palabras de Tony para que Steve supiera que lo había perdonado, aún si sonaba egoísta, Steve quería mandar a la mierda todo y quedarse con su bello marido, pero era ir y ganar esa maldita guerra o dejar que lo tacharan de traídor y los buscasen para matarlos a ambos. Eso era lo que menos quería._

 _Esa misma noche, ambos durmieron abrazados el uno al otro y sin ningún acto sexual de por medio, sólo unos cuantos besos para finalmente quedar en brazos de Morfeo. Al día siguiente cuando se despidieron con un solo beso y a su vez una promesa de regreso de por medio, Tony vio como su marido partía rumbo a aquella guerra. Mentiria si decia que no le dolia o no sentia miedo, pero sabia que su marido regresaria sano y salvo, se lo habia prometido._

 _Un día de entre tantos el timbre resonó por toda la residencia, dejando en claro que alguien había llegado y Tony fue corriendo a abrir, había oído que finalmente había acabado, por fin habían ganado y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Steve volviera a sus brazos y lo besara, aunque eso jamás pasó, cuando Tony abrió la puerta lo único que recibió fue una muestra de condolencia, una caja negra y un sobre... Lo sabía, sabía que era eso, pero se negaba a creerlo, eso debía ser una maldita pesadilla, con un leve temblor en sus manos abrió el sobre:_

 _"Comisionado de defensa de los Estados Unidos de América_

 _Al presente Sr. Anthony Edward Stark Rogers_

 _Lamentamos informarle que el Sr. Steven Grant Rogers, falleció en el campo de batalla, su muerte ha sido una gran perdida para todos, por lo cual el estado le dará una indemnización al viudo del predecesor, sentimos informarle de esta manera de este suceso..."_

 _El Sr. Steven Grant Rogers, falleció..._

 _El Sr. Steven Grant Rogers..._

 _Steven Grant Rogers..._

 _...Steve..._

 _No necesitó leer más, sólo bastaron esas cuantas líneas para saber que él jamás regresaría._

 _Su mente reaccionó y no fue mucho para que un sollozo escapara de sus labios, la casa se llenó de sollozos y gritos ahogados que sólo eran escuchados por el destrozado corazón de Anthony._

El recuerdo de aquel día llegó a su mente, quería a su marido de vuelta pero sabía que no podría regresar su vida a cómo era antes, el Steve que ahora estaba a su lado era un simple maquina vacía, sin vida y con recuerdos que jamás fueron suyos, ahora que lo pensaba ni eso tenía, jamás recordó y Tony sabía que ese era el precio a pagar por jugar a ser Dios, nadie lo podía culpar, el solo quería regresar a como antes era su mundo.

Pero sin su Steve, no podía seguir engañándose, debía terminar con eso que él empezó. Con pasó decidido caminó hasta donde descansaba aquel androide, acariciando sus mejillas tocó un botón en el pecho de éste para dejar al descubierto aquel cableado y corazón artificial que le mantenía con vida.

-Te amo Steve, siempre lo haré- fue su último susurro al androide que había despertado y le veía con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, antes de apagar y retirar aquel corazón artificial, dejando inerte el cuerpo del rubio. Anthony sabía que si quería ver a Steve de nuevo, debía esperar para encontrarlo en la otra vida o quién sabe, tal vez en una reencarnación de ellos, sin una época en guerra ni miedos de por medio, tal vez su amor si era para siempre.


End file.
